Lubricant dispensers of this type are used, for example, for lubricating machines or machine components in order to lubricate lubricating points according to requirements. Such a lubricant dispenser is known, for example, from DE 44 22 407 C2, in which it is proposed to accommodate a piston driven by an electric motor in the essentially cylindrical reservoir in order to move the piston that extends over the entire cross section of the reservoir in the direction of the outlet, and to thusly press lubricant out of the reservoir. In this case, the motor consists of a conventional electric motor. This motor furthermore features a travel control that is provided with angle switches in order to precisely meter a lubricant quantity.
Another lubricant dispenser for lubricating several lubricating points is known from EP 1 418 379 B1, wherein a distributing device provided at a lubricant outlet is rotationally driven by a conventional electric motor and releases different outlets in dependence on the rotational position of a distributing sleeve provided with openings.